Precious Miracle
by EternallyEC
Summary: A few years post series finale SS are married with one tragedy under their beltbut also a second chance. Lame summary and first posted OC fic. Please review!


**Title**: Precious Miracles

**Fandom/original:** The OC

**Characters:** Seth/Summer

**Rating:** PG for angst

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is--my first Seth/Summer fic and only my second OC one. Please be gentle with the feedback!

Also, I just barely made the 15 minute time limit and had no time for revisions so I hope its okay!

**Prompt: **For the Livejournal 15 Minute Fic challenge.

**Word Prompt:** "Burrow"

"Pancakes?" Summer Roberts called as she threw clothes off of the mess that had become her bed over the past week and a half. "Pancakes, where are you baby?" She knelt on the ground and looked underneath the bed, remembering the summer just a few years earlier when she had found out that Pancakes was a girl--and a mother. Seeing nothing she stood back up and tried again. "Pancakes!"

"No honey, I think I'd prefer steak for dinner," her husband called as he walked into the house. Smiling at her he stopped only to drop his bag on the couch before walking over to her and kissing her soundly on the lips. "How are you two doing today?" he asked with a smile, gently rubbing her swollen belly.

"We're fine, but I can't find Pancakes. How am I going to take care of a baby when I can't even keep up with a rabbit?"

"Hey, it's okay. A baby is going to be much easier to keep track of then a rabbit, I promise. For one thing it can't crawl off for at least a few months."

Summer was unable to stop herself from returning Seth's grin. "All right, fine. Hey, why are you home so early?"

"Because I have a present for you, my little sugar dumpling," he replied in his sappiest voice, covering her cheek with kisses that she playfully tried to fend off.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "Go ahead, open it," he urged her after she had held it in her hand for a moment simply staring.

Summer's fingers were trembling as she opened the box and she gasped when she saw the soft gold chain and heart lying against the black velvet. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at her husband; after all this time he had remembered...

"Open it," Seth said softly.

She opened the locket to find a picture of her mother and an ultrasound so small that she wondered at his being able to shrink it down enough to get it to fit. "Seth--" Her voice cracked and the tears finally began to spill over as she remembered...

Waking up in bed in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in her abdomen... _"Seth, there's something wrong with the baby..."_

The searing agony at the hospital at the doctors words... _"We did all we could Mrs. Cohen, I'm sorry..."_

Her wistful comment at seeing the gorgeous golden locket in the window of a jewelry store in Rhode Island. _"I've always wanted a locket like that--my mom always said that as long as you keep the people you've lost near your heart they're never truly gone."_

"Seth--"

"Shh. I knew you'd be upset about the anniversary of..." He swallowed hard and gestured towards the ultrasound. "She's not gone, and she never will be. We'll tell this one when he or she's old enough about their older sister who didn't make it," he whispered, touching Summer's stomach gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that was interrupted suddenly by a loud rustling. Summer broke the kiss to locate the source of the noise and once she had she burst into helpless laughter. Seth followed her gaze and grinned at the site of Pancakes who had been burrowing a hole into the large pile of laundry in the corner of their room and had somehow broken through it to the newspapers that lay beneath.

"Thank you so much," Summer murmured much later as they lay in the dark trying to go to sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned over to kiss her softly and they fell asleep with her chest to his back, both their arms cradled protectively around her stomach--and their newest miracle.

**FIN**


End file.
